The present invention relates to an improved computer system, including an arrangement that allows the safe, quick and effortless installation, engagement, disengagement and removal of a hard drive or the like of the system and a method of manufacturing the arrangement and the assembly of the system and the devices thereof.
In most, if not all, computer systems, where space is always a high priority, the handling of the relatively heavy hard drive is a serious problem requiring great care to avoid damaging the drive, both in the initial installation thereof and in the later performance of maintenance. This is particularly true in the critical handling and positioning of the drive for electrical connection to the computer system. Because hard drives can not be subject to any great amount of stress or shock, it is highly desirable to find a way to safely handle the drives when installing them and in their removal from the computer systems. In the past, the heavy very expensive hard drives have been handled by hand and fastened to the computer chassis by hand tool tightened screws.
Another important consideration in installing and removing the drive is to find a way that allows the use of a slotted or plug-in electrical connection system, wherein the drive can be connected to the system without the need of the use of hands or tools, or the extra step or steps represented thereby. Also, in past designs, the connection of the drive in a slotted or plug-in design required a considerable force to effect the electrical connection and disconnection, which in many cases because of the location of the drive in the computer system made it very difficult and time consuming to apply the necessary force required to effect the connection and disconnection.
Any device or system that answers these objectives should be low in cost and high in reliability, in addition to reducing the number of required parts and reducing the installation and removal time and cost.